onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Season 6
This article contains episode summaries for the sixth season of Once Upon a Time. Season Summary In the U.S., original episodes of season six started airing on Sunday, September 25, 2016. 'Overview' When Regina split herself in an attempt to eliminate her evil half, she unwittingly released the Evil Queen. Now the Evil Queen is back and ready to leave a trail of destruction in her wake. Meanwhile, Regina is quickly learning that destroying her dark side won't be that easy, especially when dealing with the consequences of having unleashed the Queen on Storybrooke. Emma learns a life-altering secret that could have serious consequences for her family and loved ones. While the heroes grapple with what Emma is confronting, Henry welcomes the new arrivals from the Land of Untold Stories by pledging to help them complete their tales. But when Snow White, Prince Charming, Regina, Captain Hook and Zelena become entwined in these untold tales, they find themselves haunted by their own unfinished pasts. Meanwhile, after handing Storybrooke over to Mr. Hyde, Mr. Gold continues his quest to wake Belle from her self-induced sleeping curse, in hopes of reuniting with both her and their unborn child. 'Cast' 'Starring' *Ginnifer Goodwin - Snow White (16/17) *Jennifer Morrison - Emma Swan (17/17) *Lana Parrilla - Regina Mills/Queen Regina(17/17)1 *Josh Dallas - David Nolan/Prince Charming (13/17) *Emilie de Ravin - Belle French/Belle (13/17) *Colin O'Donoghue - Killian Jones/Captain Hook (17/17) *Jared S. Gilmore - Henry Mills (16/17) *Rebecca Mader - Zelena/Wicked Witch (12/17) *and Robert Carlyle - Mr. Gold/Rumplestiltskin (14/17) 1 Also played the serum version of the Evil Queen in 6.01-6.10, and 6.13-6.14. 'Recurring Cast' *Giles Matthey - Gideon (9/17) *Deniz Akdeniz - Aladdin (7/17) *Karen David - Jasmine (7/17) *Raphael Sbarge - Archie Hopper/Jiminy Cricket (7/17) *Beverley Elliott - Granny (6/17) *Lee Arenberg - Leroy/Grumpy (5/17)1 *Sean Maguire - Robin of Locksley (5/17) *Gabe Khouth - Mr. Clark/Sneezy (4/17)2 *Keegan Connor Tracy - Mother Superior/Blue Fairy (4/17) *David Avalon - Doc (3/17)3 *Cinder - Pongo (3/17) *Hank Harris - Dr. Jekyll (3/17) *Sam Witwer - Mr. Hyde (3/17) *Eion Bailey - August W. Booth/Pinocchio (2/17) *Faustino Di Bauda - Sleepy (2/17)4 *Peter Marcin - Chief (2/17) *Olivia Steele Falconer - Violet (2/17) *Wil Traval - Keith/Sheriff of Nottingham (2/17) *Ingrid Torrance - Nurse Ratched (2/17) *David Anders - Dr. Whale/Viktor Frankenstein (1/17) *Alan Dale - Albert Spencer/King George (1/17) *Patrick Fischler - Isaac Heller (1/17) *JoAnna Garcia Swisher - Ariel (1/17) *Jarod Joseph - Gus (1/17) *Mig Macario - Bashful (1/17)5 *Rose McIver - Tinker Bell (1/17)6 *Charles Mesure - Black Beard (1/17) *Tony Perez - Prince Henry (1/17) *Jessy Schram - Ashley Boyd/Cinderella (1/17) 1 Also featured in archive footage in 6.07, accounting for 6 appearances. 2 Also featured in archive footage in 6.07, accounting for 5 appearances. 3 Also featured in archive footage in 6.07, accounting for 4 appearances. 4 Also featured in archive footage in 6.07, accounting for 3 appearances. 5 Also featured in archive footage in 6.07 & 6.17, accounting for 3 appearances. 6 Also featured in archive footage in 6.11, accounting for 2 appearances. 'Crew' 'Writers' *Adam Horowitz (5 Episodes) *Edward Kitsis (5 Episodes) *Andrew Chambliss (4 Episodes) *Jane Espenson (4 Episodes) *Jerome Schwartz (4 Episodes) *David H. Goodman (3 Episodes) *Leah Fong (2 Episodes) *Brigitte Hales (2 Episodes) *Dana Horgan (1 Episode) *Paul Karp (1 Episode; Teleplay) *Brian Ridings (1 Episode) *Nelson Soler (1 Episode) 'Directors' *Ron Underwood (3 Episodes) *Steve Pearlman (2 Episodes) *Mairzee Almas (1 Episode) *Morgan Beggs (1 Episode) *Norman Buckley (1 Episode) *Robert Duncan (1 Episode) *Eagle Egilsson (1 Episode) *Bill Gierhart (1 Episode) *Ralph Hemecker (1 Episode) *Jennifer Lynch (1 Episode) *Sharat Raju (1 Episode) *Alrick Riley (1 Episode) *Kate Woods (1 Episode) Episodes 'The Savior' 'A Bitter Draught' 'The Other Shoe' 'Strange Case' 'Street Rats' 'Dark Waters' 'Heartless' 'I'll Be Your Mirror' 'Changelings' 'Wish You Were Here' 'Tougher Than the Rest' 'Murder Most Foul' 'Ill-Boding Patterns' 'Page 23' 'A Wondrous Place' 'Mother's Little Helper' 'Awake' Trivia *The entire main cast from the fifth season returns with star billing with the sole exception of Sean Maguire (Robin Hood), due to the character's death in episode 5.21. Gallery Gallery of photographic posters released to promote the season. Promo S6 01.png Category:Season 6